


Not a Fairytale

by Unfeathered



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: This isn't what Buffy used to dream of
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 31





	Not a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/10136) on 29 December 2010. Written for kink_las on LJ (now purged) for the prompt: _rough sex_

Buffy gasps as Spike rams her backwards into the wall, his blunt human teeth teasing at her throat as his hand slips between her legs, thumb pressing in expertly. She writhes, her naked back scraping against the rough bricks of the wall, the sting of the cuts combining with the thrill of a vampire's teeth at her throat to make her buck against Spike's hand, whimpering helplessly.

It's not what she used to dream of when she was younger: a handsome knight whisking her away to happiness. This is definitely no fairytale happy-ever-after ending. But those don't really exist, Buffy's discovered. Real life means the fairytale monsters hammered in on top of a day-to-day existence that sucks hard, and then this is where you end up.

She grunts, heaving Spike off and slamming him into a pillar, but Spike fights back, grinning fiercely, wrestling her off him and spinning her around so she hits the wall face-first this time. She puts her forearms up to protect her face, wincing as they hit sharp ridges of brickwork, and Spike closes in behind her, tongue lapping briefly at the blood oozing from the cuts on her back before ramming himself into her, hard and fast and brutal. And perfect.

Her eyes prick with tears at how well Spike understands. This isn't love. It isn't soft or romantic or happy. It's fierce and dark and violent _release_.

It's not what she used to dream of, but right now? It's definitely what she needs.


End file.
